Sweet Valentine
by artgalmd
Summary: Lante continuation of 2/15/11, but with a twist. Dante meets Lulu on the pier after she leaves the apartment and decides to take her on a V-Day date.


"You are soooo busted," Dante said, his expression one of stunned disbelief, a smile spreading across his face, as she stood before him wearing a pair of jeans and a sexy red top with an animal print jacket.

"You said you were going home to bed," Dante continued.

"I did. I couldn't sleep. I'm going to Kelly's for french fries," Lulu told him, not wanting to admit that she wasn't even able to lay down in her bed, because images of Dante, of the two of them and what they could have been doing, did everything but dance in her head. Maybe she should have stayed. Moved just a little closer. She knew why she didn't. That kiss. If she had let it continue-

Well, it would have been her downfall. She needed to make him work for it. She wasn't going to make it easy. Dammit, she had given him the opera. Granted, she had put her own spin on that, finding an opera with a decided twist to it. One that would make Dante squirm just a bit. It was enjoyable, too. Watching the look on his face when she had described the plot of the opera. She chuckled at the thought. But, then he'd gone and ruined it with his come hither eyes and his hand reaching for hers. As soon as he touched her, everything within her had became combustible. And while she had sat on that couch and tried to find something on television to keep her away from her bed, all she could think of were all of the other places they had christened in his loft with their insane desire for each other. Practically everywhere but the kitchen, she smiled. His kitchen.

"I can't let you do that," Dante said, interrupting her image of him and a certain kitchen counter. Was that on his list?

"Can't let me do what?" Lulu answered, her eyes wide, as she shook her head to dispel the picture of her on top of a counter, with Dante's hands...well, everywhere.

Dante observed Lulu with interest, noticed the catch of her breath, the rise and fall of her breasts. He wanted her with every bone in his body. It took everything he had not to crush her into his arms and press his lips to hers, proving to her right on this pier how much he desired and needed her. To hell with anyone passing them by. She was his dammit. He was hers.

"It's Valentine's Day, Lulu," Dante replied, "You took me to the opera. Now, let me take you out for a night I promise you will never forget."

"Never? That's a big promise, Dante. I did take you to the opera. That's hard to beat," Lulu noted, "And I am still pretty tired," she lied, not even trying to make it sound truthful.

"I can see that," Dante grinned, "that's why you're on the pier at 10pm at night. Come on, Lulu. Thirty minutes, that's all I ask. What do you say?"

"Thirty minutes? I guess I could give you that," Lulu smiled, wondering what he was up to, "I told you why I couldn't sleep. What are you doing on the pier?"

"Me? Well, after you left, I got to thinking about you leaving me wanting more."

"And what did you decide?" Lulu asked, her heart beating faster.

"That I needed to do something about it," Dante grinned, as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

"And?" Lulu prodded.

Dante smiled, his eyes gleeful, as he typed a quick message in reply, "Yes, it's all set."

"What's all set? You're not going to take that. Seriously. Are you texting?" she accused, "Dante!"

"I decided to take a walk. Lucky me, look who I ran into," he answered, practically beaming as he pressed send, turned off his phone and then put it back in his pocket.

"Lucky you," Lulu said, looking down at her phone, a suspicious frown upon her face, "You have twenty minutes left."

"Well, then we'd better hurry," Dante told her, reaching for her hand and leading her away from the pier, "We still have a pizza to pick up. I'm going to make you change your mind about me, Lulu. About this night. Before it's over, you'll be left wanting more," Dante promised with a cocky grin.

* * *

"Would you hurry up? I'm supposed to meet Abby at Kelly's," Michael told him, grabbing his jacket.

"Hey, I got it covered, dig. You just worry about your part, " he said.

"This better work. I don't think I can take anymore of this separation. Dante can't take anymore."

"Relax, bro. It'll work. You have an hour. Now, get out of here, before anyone sees you and you blow his surprise."

"Fine. But, if this turns out bad, Coleman. I was never here."

"Isn't it past your curfew?" Coleman told Michael.

"Funny," Michael replied, turning his back and walking toward the door, "Maybe I should tell Dante about that illegal stash of cigars you have hidden in the back."

"Go ahead, bro. They're for Luke Spencer. His source is out of stock," Coleman smiled, as Michael left the bar, "Besides, I get the feeling that after tonight, he'll owe me one."

* * *

"Jake's?" Lulu said softly, a bit surprised.

"I thought you liked Jake's," Dante asked, opening the door for her and following her in.

"I do, but-"

"Hey, Coleman," Dante said, nodding in his direction.

"Hey,Bro, what a surprise. What's shakin, Lulu? Looking fine as always. I was just about to close up," Coleman said, nodding toward the few patrons inside and tossing Dante the keys.

"Bars closed," he shouted to the nearly empty room, as the two patrons at the pool table set down their sticks, mumbled something and grabbed their coats.

"Promise to hook you up tomorrow night. It's Valentine's Day. All about love," Coleman said, leading them toward the door, "Come back tomorrow."

"Dante, what is-"

"I really appreciate this, Coleman," Dante told him, setting the keys on the bar, as Coleman grabbed the beers near the pool table and tossed them in a bin behind the bar.

"Just leave it, like you found it, bro. That's all I ask. You can leave the keys at Kelly's," Coleman replied, noticing the confusion on Lulu's face.

"No worries, Miss Lulu. The love machine over there has it all covered. Beer's behind the bar. You have one hour."

"What about you know...the jukebox," Dante asked Coleman.

"Ready when you are. Have fun kids," Coleman answered, exiting the bar.

"What just happened?" Lulu questioned Dante, as he walked toward the door and locked it.

"Here, let me take that," Dante told her, reaching for the pizza and placing it on the bar. He stepped behind the counter and retrieved two Bismarks, setting them on the bar before moving around it and standing beside her, "Hungry?"

Dante pulled out a slice of sausage and mushroom, placing it on the paper plate and handing it to her. He bit into a slice of pizza, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I thought that we were going back to your loft," Lulu confided, reaching for the slice of pizza.

"You thought I was going to let you jump my bones," Dante grinned, taking a swallow of his beer.

"In your dreams, Dante," Lulu smiled.

"Yes, you are," Dante assured her with a cocky smile, "I thought we could play a game of pool."

Lulu tilted her beer, letting the liquid calm her nerves. She could do this. It was just a game of pool.

"A game of pool sounds great," she said wiping her hands with a napkin and grabbing her beer. She walked toward the pool table and reached for one of the pool sticks, "Do you want to break?" Dante asked.

"That depends. Who am I playing against? Thor or Biff? Either way, I guess it doesn't matter. I'll still win," Lulu laughed, smiling.

"You sound confident," Dante answered, containing his laughter. He had a few tricks up his sleeve, "I'm not expecting a rematch with your brothers, am I?"

"We both know that I would have beat you that night if they hadn't interfered," Lulu noted with a grin.

"I don't know," Dante smiled, walking toward her, "I think that I had the upper-hand," Dante said, as he walked toward her.

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked, her heart pounding in her chest, as Dante moved behind her, his fingers slowly stroking her left arm.

"Wishing you luck," he said, as she turned her head to the side and looked back at him.

"Unless, you want to be childless the rest of your life, I suggest you step back," Lulu laughed, bending her knee and leaning forward. She eyed the white ball in front of her, pulled the stick back and was about to slam it home, when she felt his lips press against her arm.

The cue ball jumped off the table and landed near the pinball machine.

"Aw, baby, and that looked to be a great shot, too," Dante smiled, as Lulu sent him a disagreeable stare.

"You did that on purpose," Lulu accused, pointing her finger at him and moving closer.

"I can't help it if you missed," Dante told her, placing his hands on the pool table, effectively pinning her between them.

"You cheated," she whispered, as he leaned in closer. So close she could almost feel the satiny softness of his lips pressed against hers.

Goosebumps were erupting on her arms and her stomach muscles were causing her insides to twist into knots. She squirmed, her body betraying the emotions playing havoc with her senses.

He extended his hand toward her and her breath caught in her throat, as she eagerly anticipated his touch.

"Do you mind?" he said softly, his sexy voice near her ear, sending off alarm bells throughout her trembling body.

Any second now she would feel him. Taste him.

His hand came nearer and she closed her eyes. Waiting.

Nothing.

Slowly, she opened them and her passionate gaze turned to one of anger, as she peered into his full of laughter.

Dante's hands were closed around her pool stick, a cocky grin spread upon his face, "My turn?"

"I never lose, Falconeri," Lulu assured Dante, a determined look on her face, as she moved to the side.

"There is always a first time, Spencer," Dante grinned, setting the cue ball on the table and placing in on the table. He stepped back with one leg, leaned over and lined up his shot.

Lulu Spencer was fuming, her insides in an uproar. She couldn't believe that she'd let him get to her. He turned his head to look back at her, a jovial expression on his face, as Lulu returned a glare.

Two could play this game, she thought. He wanted fireworks. She'd give him fireworks. She moved up alongside of him, as he pulled the pool stick back and aimed, thrusting the stick forward and striking the ball. Solids and stripes flew in every direction. Two stripes landing in opposite pockets. One corner and one side.

"I'm the high ball," he grinned, twisting around, his body leaning against the table. He sucked in his breath, as she brushed against his body.

"I wouldn't celebrate for long," Lulu whispered against his ear, her tongue darting against the lobe. She felt Dante practically leap at the touch, his hands moving along her back and downward until they rested at her backside, cupping her cheeks.

"Lulu-" Dante moaned, as she pressed against him and her hand trailed down his chest. She could feel his heart beating within. It's pace as frantic as her own.

"Dante," she said softly, her lips brushing against his neck.

"Mm, yes?" Dante asked, in a breathy voice, as his body felt electrified from her touch.

"Honey, I need you to move," she whispered, as his hands gripped her tighter and he shifted, pressing his erection against her and causing her to moan.

"I'm trying," Dante answered, in frustration, as she placed her hand between them, effectively ceasing his movements.

"I meant aside, Dante. It's my turn," she said in a seductive voice, looking down at him, as Dante's eyes opened in disbelief.

"Your turn? Right," he answered, slowly, but carefully, moving aside, his desire evident by the state of his arousal.

"Your solids," Dante commented, as Lulu grinned.

"I remember."

Dante used every ounce of his strength not to move behind her and take what he wanted from the moment that she had showed up at his doorstep in that dress. The sight of her in jeans was even worse, her every curve defined by the fabric that molded itself to her. His hands clenched at his sides. His knuckles white. He could do this. It was just a game of pool, he reminded himself, as Lulu sunk two of her solids into the table's pockets.

"Yes, you are going down, Falconeri," Lulu grinned, leaping into his arms and kissing him on the lips. A quick kiss. No tongues involved. Just one second more and he would have had her, he grinned, watching as she turned her backside to him and contemplated her next shot.

Dante moved behind her and placed his hands at her waist, drawing her toward him. She shuddered beneath his touch, his hands stroking her thighs.

"You should go for the six, corner pocket," Dante told her, gently nudging her to the right, "If you bank it here," he pointed to a diamond, "you should be able to slide it in easily."

"Dante, I was playing pool before you could tie your shoes."

"You can tie your shoes?" he laughed, "Humor me, Lulu. Just try it."

"Here?" Lulu asked, pressing back against him, and hearing his intake of breath. She leaned over, aiming her shot, as Dante's hand stroked her back.

"Gently. Not too hard," Dante said softly, one hand pressed against her waist, while the other continued to caress her back.

He leaned over and Lulu felt him against her bottom, her pulse skyrocketing at the feel of him so close. The pool stick shook in her hands and Dante reached around to steady her.

"Easy," he said placing his hand over hers and guiding the stick back, as Lulu struggled to maintain control.

"Hit the cue ball right here," he whispered in that sexy voice of his, pointing to a section of the white ball, left of center.

"Trust me," he said, using his hand to guide her. He positioned his body closer to hers, pressed against her and pulled the stick back.

They moved as one, the cue stick striking the white ball and sending the solid six ball across the green felt, toward the pocket. Both released their breaths, as the ball sunk into the corner pocket, just as promised.

Neither one of them moved. Each afraid to face the emotions raging inside of them. Lulu inhaled deeply, her pulse beating fast. Slowly she turned her head toward him, "Maybe we should see what's on the jukebox?" she suggested, as Dante's eyes closed for a brief second, relishing every delicious movement of her body against his.

"Jukebox? Um...yeah," Dante answered, having trouble finding a coherent thought. Lulu moved away from him and Dante released a frustrated sigh, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Do you have any quarters?" Lulu asked him, as she stood in front of the music box and peered down at its selections.

"Quarters? No," Dante replied. Shit. Coleman had it all set up.

Lulu reached into her jeans pulling out some loose change and smiling.

"I have four. That will give us a few songs," she smiled, her hand reaching for the slot.

"Wait," Dante nearly yelled, brushing her hand and causing the quarters to fly across the room, sliding in every direction.

"Dante-"

"You can't. I mean...You don't need money," Dante said, raking his hands through his hair, "Let me show you."

Dante Falconeri hit the side of the jukebox, in the exact spot where Coleman said to, waiting for the ballad to play.

Nothing.

"You know that only works in the movies, right?" Lulu told him, with a grin. Her hands perched on her hips," Do you want me to?"

"No. Lulu, I got this," Dante said with determination, pissed as hell at Coleman. This better work, he thought, once more slamming his hand against the side of the jukebox. He heard a click and grabbed Lulu, pulling her into his arms.

"Dance with me," he pleaded, as she looked up at him with suspicion.

"Dante, what are you-"

"Please," he said, as the music started to play and a ballad by Aerosmith filled the room, "

Dante pulled her closer, his arms wrapped around her as he began to hum at first, then the words flowed from his mouth, as his lips pressed against the side of her face and he held her tight.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing," Dante sang against her ear, "Watch you smile while you are sleeping, While you're far away and dreaming."

Lulu's eyes were brimming with tears, as Dante serenaded her. Just the two of them. Not a single other soul in the room.

"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment, forever...," Dante belted, swaying to the music with her.

"Every moment spent with you...Is a moment I treasure," Dante sang, placing his hands on the side her face and pressing a kiss upon her lips.

"I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep...cuz I'd miss you babe..and I don't wanna miss a thing," he sang, as Lulu's cheeks felt wet from tears.

"Cuz even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I still miss you babe...and I don't wanna miss a thing," he serenaded, as Lulu clung tightly to him and his hands stroked up and down her back. Dante pulled away and looked deep into her eyes, one hand moving to her chest, while the other swept a loose strand of hair from her face.

"Lying close to you, Feeling your heart beating," Dante sang, his hand resting above her breasts, "And I'm wondering what you're dreaming, Wondering if it's me you're seeing," he whispered, his lips brushing her forehead, his hands wiping the tears from her face.

"Then I kiss your eyes," Dante sang, pressing his lips against Lulu, "And I Thank God we're together. And I just wanna stay with you...in this moment, forever," Dante sang, twirling Lulu around.

"Forever, and ever...I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, cuz I'd miss you, babe...and I don't wanna miss a thing," he sang, as Lulu listened, the tears falling down her face as she watched the emotions play in his eyes.

"Cuz even when I dream of you, Lulu, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you, babe...and I don't wanna miss a thing. And I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss," Dante sang, kissing her on the lips, his eyes red with tears, "I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this."

Lulu placed her hands on his face and wiped the tears falling from his eyes, as Dante pulled her closer and continued to sing, "I just wanna hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine...And just stay here in this moment for the rest of time...Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, YEAH!" he belted off-key, as Lulu laughed.

"Sing with me, Lulu," Dante whispered, next to her ear, "Don't wanna close my eyes."

"Don't wanna fall asleep, cuz I'd miss you," Lulu sang softly, "And I don't wanna miss a thing."

"I love you, Lesley Lu Spencer," Dante said, as Steven Tyler sang in the background, "You. It's only ever been you."

"God help me, but I still love you, Dante. Every inch of you," she smiled, the tears falling from her face, as she laughed.

"Even after that?" Dante asked, referring to his attempt at singing.

"Especially after that, " Lulu grinned, loving that he did that for her.

"Lulu-"

"Yes," Lulu answered, her head pressed against his chest.

"Will you be My Valentine?" Dante asked.

"What?" Lulu asked, laughing, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm serious," Dante told her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a crumpled card, "I know it's not much. Michael called Molly and she helped me out."

"It's a Tangled Valentine," Lulu giggled, wiping her eyes, as she looked down at the fairytale card.

"So? Will you?"

"Yes, Dante. I'll be your Valentine," Lulu answered, kissing him on the lips, "On one condition."

"Uh-oh, here comes the deal-breaker."

"We grab that pizza and go back to your place," Lulu smiled, "I just want to spend the rest of this night curled up next to you. We can talk...and maybe see where it goes," she asked, hesitantly.

"You grab the pizza. I'll get the beers," Dante replied, springing into action, "I just have to lock the place up, give Michael a head's up and leave the keys at Kelly's for Coleman."

"Michael? I thought that he had plans-"

"Oh, he does. I just need to make sure that he knows that I do too," Dante winked, sending Michael a text.

_Plan B is a Go._

_C u 2mro_

"Ready?" Dante asked Lulu, extending his arm to her.

"Did you want to watch a movie?" Lulu urged, trying to think of things they could do, without stating the obvious.

"A movie?" Dante pondered, wondering how he was going to keep his hands off of her, "Yeah, a movie sounds great."

"Horror, Comedy, or Romance?" Lulu said, picking his brain.

"What about a classic?" Dante asked, practically begging.

"A classic? The Princess Bride?" Lulu replied, with a grin, "I haven't seen that movie in ages."

"That's because it was made when we were barely out of diapers," Dante grinned, "The Princess Bride, it is," Dante laughed, as they locked the doors to Jake's and walked toward Kelly's.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the elevator to Dante's loft, one order of cheese fries in hand, along with the pizza and beers.

"It was nice seeing Michael and Abby together," Lulu commented, as Dante leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, it was," he said, his eyes roaming over every inch of her face, then moving toward her neck.

"Do I have cheese sauce on me?" Lulu asked, pausing to self-consciously check the sides of her mouth, wiping the non-existent cheese from her face.

"No," Dante assured her, while his eyes continued his exploration, memorizing the exact location of every freckle that marked her skin and every curve of her arm. His eyes drifted lower, caressing the underside of her breasts with his passionate gaze, moving further south and taking in the way her shirt hugged her waist, the tease of her belly button peaking from beneath, with each inhaled breath.

Lulu-" Dante asked her.

"Yes?" Lulu answered, as the elevator came to a stop and Dante pulled the gate back, following her in.

"Oh My God, Dante! Did you do all of this?" Lulu exclaimed, as she noticed the pink pillows tossed on his couch, the pink paper hearts spread throughout the room.

"I told Michael, to let Molly help, not to do it herself," Dante grimaced, a color explosion of pink in every direction.

"I think it's sweet," Lulu laughed, as Dante turned to her with a look of horror.

"Now, I know how Jason feels," Dante answered, "Happy Valentine's Day, Lulu," he told her, kissing her on the lips and then carrying the pizza and beer toward the kitchen counter.

"Are you still hungry? I can preheat the oven," Dante suggested, as he took two bottles from the case of Bismark and placed the others in his fridge. A casserole dish sat on the middle shelf. Aw, Ma stopped by, he grinned, wondering what dish she made.

"No, I'm fine. I still have the cheese fries," Lulu smiled, sitting on the couch and placing the fries in front of her, "I would love a beer."

"One beer coming up," Dante promised, walking toward her. He tossed a pink satin pillow on the floor at his feet and set down beside Lulu, placing a beer in front of her.

"So?" Dante said.

"So?" Lulu answered, popping a fry into her mouth.

Dante had never been more jealous of anything in his life, as he did that french fry, watching her lips close around it, the look of complete satisfaction that appeared on her face.

"Dante?" Lulu interrupted, dislodging the image in his head.

"Hm?"

"The movie?" Lulu reminded him, closing the lid to the remains of the cheese fries.

"Oh, yeah. The movie," Dante remembered, "One Princess Bride coming up," he grinned, reluctantly rising from his seat next to Lulu and moving toward the kitchen counter. The last thing he wanted to do right now was watch a movie, he thought, glancing back toward Lulu.

You can do this, he said to himself, mustering up the strength not to jump her bones. He picked up the DVD on the counter and walked toward the television.

Dante hit the open button on his DVD player and inserted the disc. He pushed play and walked back toward Lulu, sitting down beside her.

"Dante?" Lulu whispered.

"Hm?" he said, as the screen lit up and a string of old previews began to play.

"Maybe you should turn off the lights," she suggested, as her hand brushed across his.

Turn off the lights? Why the hell hadn't he thought of that? He was losing his touch, that's why, he scolded, turning toward the lamp and extinguishing it. The room was lit only by the soft glow of the flat screen television and he felt Lulu move closer to him, his pulse beating quicker in his chest.

"How long did you say this movie was?" Dante said, breaching the silence.

"Ssh," Lulu whispered, practically near his ear, "It's about to start," she told him, resting her head against his chest, while her hand moved toward his thigh.

Shit. How the hell was he supposed to concentrate, when she was damn near fondling him?

Lulu could hear Dante's erratic breathing, the moan that escaped his mouth, as her hand caressed his leg. She grinned, loving the fact that she could torment him, just as much as he pestered her.

She was enjoying this, Dante realized, as he had difficulty to swallowing. Turnabout was fair play, he thought, with a determined look that was hidden in the darkness.

"Have you ever seen this movie?" Lulu asked Dante, as he shifted, his arm moving around her shoulders, his hand pulling her closer.

"A few times," Dante smiled, recalling the amount of times he'd seen it on both hands. It was a chic flic, but the scene with Mandy Patinkin reciting "Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father..Prepare to die," well that was just told over and over by every guy in his school. Plus, it didn't hurt that the movie in itself was a chic magnet.

"I love this movie," Lulu shared, "The evil Prince Humperdinck, tricking Buttercup into believing that her Westley was dead. It was so sad. And then introducing Inigo, Fezzik and Vizzini and the Dread Pirate Roberts, who was really her Westley. Aw, Dante it was so romantic."

"The fire swamp, the pits of despair and the cliffs of insanity are romantic?" Dante laughed.

"You really have watched this movie a lot, Dante Falconeri. Even I don't know all of those places by name," Lulu answered in surprise.

"What can I say? I dated a lot," Dante admitted, with a cocky grin.

"Really? And this movie," Lulu asked, turning toward him and moving closer, "you watched it with a lot of girls?" Lulu said, pumping him for information.

"I wouldn't say a lot, " Dante replied, smiling, "But, I do recall one Angela Farina. Her dad was the best baker in Bensonhurst. She looked-"

"Dante Angelo Falconeri," Lulu shouted, punching him in the shoulder.

"What? She looked nice," he grinned, as Lulu kissed him on the lips.

"So, you never?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Lulu Spencer," Dante laughed, "She was sixteen and I was nine. She was hot, but she was my babysitter, Lulu," Dante recalled, with a grin.

"Not to burst your bubble, Dante. But, the thought of you and me...well, it never crossed my mind. Not once tonight," Lulu lied, for once glad that he couldn't see the truth on her face.

"Lulu Spencer, you are not telling the truth, "Dante remarked, pretending to be offended. He put the volume on mute and turned to her.

"I have no idea what you are implying, Dante," Lulu answered, sitting up and moving away from him.

"You wanted me from the moment we finished that game at Jake's, admit it," he ordered, gently stroking her arms, wanting to turn the lights on, but afraid she'd bolt if he let go of her.

"I did not," Lulu replied, sounding offended. It was long before that, but she'd be damned if she would give him that satisfaction.

"You don't want any part of me?" Dante inquired, his voice becoming husky, the tone sexy as hell.

"Not a single inch," Lulu stated, as she moved in closer.

"Prove it," Dante told her, one hand moving to her waist, his thumb brushing against the underside of her breast.

She took a deep breath and sighed. Dante smiled, practically triumphant.

"I don't have to prove-"

"Kiss me. Just once, Lulu. And no peck on the lips. A real kiss, Lulu," he demanded, his breath a mere inch from her face, "One that curls your toes and takes every breath from your body."

"What if I don't want to?" Lulu lied, her pulse beating faster, her lips suddenly parched.

"Oh, you want to," Dante smirked, his fingers teasing the skin at her waist, dipping beneath the hem of her top.

"You are so arrogant. I would rather kiss-"

Dante pressed her back against the couch, his lips silencing her protest, as her arms lay at his side, her hands clenched tightly, aching to touch him.

"Kiss me, Lulu," Dante coaxed, brushing his lips against hers, his tongue prodding between her lips, pulling her bottom lip in and sucking.

That was her downfall, Lulu thought. Her last thought, before she parted her lips and Dante probed inside, his tongue stroking hers, as she wrapped her arms around him and shifted her legs, spreading them and allowing him to move closer. They kissed voraciously, their mouths pressed tightly together, their moans muffled by their insatiable need.

"Lulu, can I-" Dante asked, looking into her eyes, as his hands reached for the bottom of her red top.

She nodded her head, moving toward him and lifting her arms. With lightning speed, he pulled the top from her, his heart stopping, as he breathed in every inch of her beauty.

"You are so beautiful," he told her, his hand caressing the swell of her breast, the other hand reaching behind her and releasing the clasp. His fingers teased the satin softness of her back, his lips brushing against the skin of her shoulder, gently pulling the strap off and divesting her of the garment. Her nipples were already hard. The pebbles red and swollen. He wet his lips. His hunger for their sweet taste causing an ache deep inside of him. He suddenly wanted to know what they tasted like with the sweetness of Merlot on his tongue and raised his head to look into her eyes.

"I just had a thought," Dante grinned, extending his hand and pulling her from the couch.

"Now?" Lulu cried out in frustration, as he pulled her to her feet, "Couldn't you think later?"

"Uh-uh," Dante answered, smiling, while he led her toward the kitchen, "You thirsty?"

"Did I miss something? I thought that-" Lulu said, as Dante pressed her back against the counter, his lips kissing hers, as his hands gently fondled her breasts.

"Don't move," he whispered, turning toward the refrigerator and grabbing the bottle of Merlot from the counter next to it.

"No glasses," Lulu said softly, as Dante handed the bottle to her, pressing it to her lips, "Take a sip."

"I'm fine," Lulu told him, her curiosity peaked.

"Baby, trust me. Take a sip, you're going to need it," Dante said, with a predatory look in his eyes.

Lulu Spencer tilted the bottle against her lips and took a long swallow, the room temperature liquid wetting her throat and causing her insides to become warm and fuzzy.

"My turn," Dante told her, reaching for the bottle and bracing one hand on the counter, pinning her against it, as he let the liquid seep into his mouth, swirling the taste on his tongue, before he bent over her and swallowed, sucking her nipple deep inside his mouth.

"Oh my God," Lulu cried out, as his mouth continued its torment, his love bites leaving red marks on her skin, his kisses soothing her battered flesh, as she writhed in his arms.

A part of her that had been dormant for weeks, was suddenly awakening, her nerves exploding with sensation upon sensation. Her hands were massaging his scalp, forcing his head against her, as his lips assaulted her skin, moving from one breast to the other. Just when she didn't think she could take anymore he released her, lifted his arms and pulled off his shirt. Reaching for the button of her jeans, he undid it quickly, unzipping the jeans and pushing them to her feet. She stepped out of them one foot at a time, her thong and his jeans the only thing between them. Tentatively, Lulu extended her hand toward him, her fingers brushing his protruding pants, teasing him.

"Lulu-"

"Relax, Dante. It's my turn now," Lulu said seductively, her teasing him.

The sound of his button popping on his jeans was very much like a cork from a bottle. It's loud pop amplified in the darkness. She pulled the zipper down, his swollen member nearly bursting into her hand.

"My turn," Dante interjected, lifting her and seating her atop the counter.

He quickly pulled his jeans to his ankles, kicking them away from his feet, as he reached for Lulu, one arm braced against her back, while the other trailed down between her breasts toward her abdomen.

"Are you ready?" Dante asked, his breathing heavy, his hands shaking. He teased the skin around her black thong, slipping inside and smiling as he discovered the wetness.

"I was ready the minute I saw you in that suit," Lulu admitted, her hands reaching behind him and pulling at the fabric of his boxer briefs, pushing them down.

"Lean back," Dante growled, using one hand to grasp the thin band that held her thong together and breaking it with one pull. He tossed the useless garment aside, and reached into a drawer to his left, pulling out a foil package.

"In your kitchen?" Lulu grinned, as Dante tore the package open with his teeth.

"One can never be too prepared when you're in the room," Dante fired back, smiling.

Quickly he sheathed himself, placing one hand behind her and the other behind her head, as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Are you sure?" he asked her one last time, as he probed her lips, pressing himself against her.

"Dante, yes," Lulu answered, in frustration, crying out, as he thrust inside, lifting her off the surface of the counter.

The size of him stretched her muscles and she trembled in his arms, as he moved slowly at first, listening for the sighs and moans from her mouth and the increased hitch in her breath.

Lulu bit her lip, her hands grasping his neck, her head flung back, as he moved faster, challenging her every movement.

"Dante," she whispered, as the sensations began to overwhelm her, the chorus in her head threatening to shatter every light in the room. Shimmering lights were spotting her vision, as her fingers pressed tightly to his back and her breathing became more erratic.

"Scream, Lulu," Dante whispered, as his lips took one nipple into his mouth and he angled his hips, forcing her against the counter with each thrust of his hips.

"Your neighbors," Lulu said, barely able to manage a thought, as her backside slid against the cold surface of the counter.

"They left for the weekend," Dante told her, inserting one finger into her folds and pressing on her clitoris.

"Oh God," Lulu said an octave higher, stars beginning to spin behind her eyes.

"Scream," Dante demanded, as she belted his name at the top of her lungs, her muscles clasping against him, milking him dry, as he shouted her name and followed her. Her hands clung to his neck, her breathing beginning to slow, as he lifted her from the counter, one hand reaching inside the drawer and grabbing a several condoms, before he slowly moved her toward the couch.

"Six?" Lulu glanced down at him, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I thought we'd work on that list," he told her, pressing her against the couch, abruptly leaving her body, the rustle of foil in her ears.

"But, didn't we already cross the couch off the list?" Lulu asked, her mouth wide open, as he moved against her.

"I thought we'd start over. Maybe add a few more places," Dante told her, parting her folds and stroking the length of him inside her. Then he was once again moving against her, slowly this time, his hands caressing her face and memorizing the feel of her lips. Each pump of his hips, each caress of his fingertips sent her closer to the edge. She raised her legs, bending her knees and felt him slide in further. She gasped, holding on tightly as they rode together, their bodies reaching for that highest point of sensation, something completely out of this world, then crashing back toward earth, together.

When their breathing had returned to normal, Dante turned, pulling her against his chest and kissing her on the top of her head.

"So, now we have the kitchen counter and the couch marked off the list," Lulu said softly, still struggling to find her breath, "What else is on it?"

"Mm, I was thinking the coffee table, the dining room table, the four chairs and then there is the bedroom," Dante informed her with a cocky smile.

"Don't forget the elevator," Lulu suggested, "Oh, and the shower, definitely the shower," Lulu reminded him, pressing her lips against his chest.

"What is that? Eight? No, nine," Dante commented, counting with his fingers.

"We might have a problem," Dante frowned, looking down at the five remaining condoms and laughing.

"Dante, I can barely move. If you think that we are going to make it through five-"

"Don't worry, baby. I'll carry you," Dante told her, lifting her into his arms, "I think we'll start with the shower," he said, walking toward the bathroom, stumbling in the darkness.

"Be careful, " Lulu giggled, as she clung tightly to his neck, "You could turn on a lamp," she smiled.

"And take my hands off you? Not a chance, Lulu," Dante assured her, continuing toward the shower. He stepped inside, turning on the light and Lulu blinked, her eyes adjusting to the sudden exposure. She smiled, the Spanish tiles beckoning her.

"I almost forget what the tiles look like in your shower," Lulu admitted, as Dante turned to her, setting her upon her feet. He turned toward the shower, moving the nozzle until it was the right steamy temperature.

"Don't worry, Lulu. I will personally introduce you to every one of them," Dante grinned, as he moved inside, letting the steam of the shower and the water pour upon him, soaking his skin.

Lulu stood and stared, the sight of him completely nude, his hands above his head, stretching his magnificent body, burned upon her mind. He was gorgeous. Absolutely sinful, she thought, watching him. He took her breath away.

"We're you planning on standing there all night? Or, are you going to join me?" Dante smiled, his eyes closed, as he crooked his finger and beckoned her in with his finger.

Oh God, Lulu thought to herself, moving toward him, this was her downfall. Him. Every sinful inch of him. Hers. She smiled, stepping inside the shower, pressing against him, as the water poured upon her skin, drenching every inch of her. When she felt the cold tiles against her back, she opened her eyes in amazement, her body already awakening to his desires. This was going to be a long night, she thought, as he dropped to his knees and she felt his breath against her skin. Then he pressed his lips against the deepest part of her and she moaned, her hands gripping his hair, as she moved against the tiles, her eyes closing with every kiss and touch.

Twenty minutes later, when the water had turned cold and they were barely able to crawl from the bathroom; they managed to make it to his bed and collapsed upon it. Neither one able to form a coherent sentence, let alone a thought. They fell asleep, their arms wrapped around each other, her head pressed against his chest, their legs entwined, neither one awakening until long after the sun had risen.


End file.
